Love Falls from Trees
by thejooky13
Summary: The gang goes on a training mission with their sensei. When Naruto falls and gets hurt Sasuke helps him out. With Naruto helpless, Sasuke can't resist. Things get a bit steamy. Yaoi, don't like, don't read.


**Naruto- Love Falls from Trees**

-This is dedicated to SiriusOrRemus. This is my first shot at writing a yaoi. **Loves Falls from Trees **is a one-shot. There will be some OOC. This is rated to for obvious reasons later on! This is boyXboy love, so if you don't like, don't read!

-Remember, this is before Sasuke goes all wacko and leave for Orochimaru.

-Rating might go up (should it?).

**~Chapter One Start!~**

"Do you three understand the task ahead?" Kakashi-sensei asked the three ninjas-in-training.

Naruto scratched his head. "Sensei, I'm still confused about the mission."

"This isn't a mission, you idiot." Sasuke said. "Pay more attention."

"Shut up!" Naruto snapped. And just like that they were going back and forth with insults and retorts.

Sakura slapped both of them in the head. It wasn't hard, but enough to get their attention. She then furrowed her eyebrows. "For the second time Naruto, this isn't a mission. It's a training exercise to see how well we work together in twos. You have to be the first to reach the bells in the dojo on the mountain over there."

"It's me and Sakura on a team and you and Sasuke on one." Kakashi-sensei stated. Naruto groaned. "You three all set?"

"Yes." All three kids said.

"Good. Now remember you must work together, there will be obstacles up ahead."

Sasuke looked to the ground. "Unfortunately, I'll do as you say Sensei."

Kakashi-sensei nodded. Sakura walked next to him. "Get ready, set, go!" He yelled. The pair of boys went one way, and the teacher and student the other.

Jumping from branch to branch, Naruto kept unusually quiet. He was worried about what to say to Sasuke. In truth, Naruto had always loved the raven-haired boy. He knew that Sasuke wasn't gay, but he couldn't help but feel as if Sasuke enjoyed the accidental kiss just as much as he did.

Being too caught up in his own thoughts, Naruto slipped. "Gah!" He shouted loudly as he fell. He was hitting multiple branched on his way down. Once he finally did reach the ground, his leg hit a rock. "Ahh…Sasuke…"

"Idiot!" Sasuke yelled. He had stopped leaping to watch his comrade fall to the ground. "What's wrong with you?"

Naruto rolled over to his back and moaned in pain again. "Help me you bas-"

"Fine, fine. I'm coming." Sasuke said while rolling his eyes. When he reached the ground he saw how bad Naruto fell. "Only you, Naruto." He mumbled. Naruto's ankle was obviously swollen under the cloth of his pants. He also had a long scratch on his forehead and cheek.

Naruto groaned. "Set up the tent will ya? My body's killing me." Sasuke unhappily obliged. When he was done he helped Naruto in.

"Take your coat and shirt off." Sasuke instructed.

Naruto frowned. "Why?" Sasuke lamely pointed to Naruto's chest. He looked down at his chest to see blood starting to form on his coat. "Oh." He said as he pulled his coat off. He used his shirt to wipe the blood off his face and took that off. He then took off his shoes and pants, leaving himself in nothing but his blue boxers.

"W-why'd you take your pants off too?" Sasuke stuttered.

Naruto could've sworn he saw the slightest blush on Sasuke's face. "To get a better look at my ankle" He stated. He felt a twinge of pain from the long cut on his chest. His blood painted his chest red. "We past a lake on the way here. Can I jump in it to wash this off?"

"No." Sasuke said, his eyebrow twitching in annoyance. _It's now or never._ He thought. He also held a secret affection for the blonde kyuubi.

Naruto lowered his eyes to a semi-glare. "Why not?" He started to stand, but his ankle seemed to be fighting him.

"Get back down." Sasuke demanded. Naruto shook his head no. Sasuke pushed Naruto down and pinned his arms above his head. "Don't worry, I'll clean it for you."

Naruto blushed. "Wha-what are you doing?"

Sasuke was licking the blood off Naruto's chest. "Cleaning." He mumbled.

"St-stop. Why are you doing this?"

Sasuke looked up at Naruto, his eyes serious. "Because I love you."

Naruto blushed again and looked away. _He's playing with me._ He thought._ He just wants to get close enough, and then laugh and make fun._ Naruto looked back into Sasuke's eyes. "You're joking."

"If I'm joking, would I do this?" Sasuke whispered. He leaned in and kissed Naruto. When he gasped, Sasuke slipped his tongue into Naruto's mouth. Naruto let out an involuntary moan, but was glad. He could taste the iron-y taste of his blood in Sasuke's mouth.

Sasuke broke the kiss reluctantly. Both boys were breathing heavily. "Think I'm joking now?"

Naruto shook his head. "No…"

"So I heard you love me too. That true?" Sasuke whispered in to the fox-boy's ear. Naruto nodded yes, his face still slathered red.

"Sasuke…don't." Naruto groaned (but not in pain this time). Sasuke's hand was dangerously close to the blonde's crotch area. He silenced his lover with another kiss. This time Naruto openly let Sasuke explore his mouth. Sasuke's hands continued to play with Naruto's body. Sasuke's shirt had somehow come off while they were kissing. "Ah…" He moaned. Sasuke's hands were traveling up and down Naruto's body, making him feel sensations he never felt.

Both boys were too busy with their mouths and hands to notice the tent flap being opened up.

As Sakura looked in her eyes widened. "Whoa." She smirked. "Me and Sensei just wanted to check on you guys after we heard Naruto yell."

The couple jumped. Naruto reached for his pants. Both started to blush and become flustered.

"You really know how to ruin things, don't you Sakura?" Sasuke said with narrow, glaring eyes. His cheeks were still pink.

Kakashi-sensei peeked his head in. "You two get points for hiding well. It took us forever to find you." As Kakashi waved and jumped away he yelled: "We'll leave you two alone now." Sakura followed her silver haired sensei.

Sasuke turned back to Naruto. "So, shall we pick up where we left off?" Before Naruto could answer he was pulled into another heated kiss.

**~End~**

_Soooooo how'd I do for my first yaoi? Please leave your comments, opinions, and reviews. There might be a second chapter (but I'm leaving it as complete). Thanks in advance._


End file.
